Force of Nature
by AelrindelDA
Summary: Corypheus is dead, the Breach is closed and Solas is gone. All seems well now among the Inquisition. And for a moment, it seems Sarah Trevelyan can breath. But it is a moment and nothing more, as her past comes back to haunt her. When her parents send her Betrothal letter, it not only tests the strength of her relationship with Cullen. But the strength of herself as well.
1. Chapter 1: In The Air Tonight

**AN: This story takes place in the timeline after Corpheyus is defeated but before trespasser. Please enjoy! ~ AelrindelDA**

* * *

_Smoke consumes the valley. The burning scent of charred flesh stains the air. Each step forward is a step into the unknown. Demons and evil poor from the sky like blood pooling around the wound. "Commander, there's too many of them!" Lightening crackles against fire in the wind. The air splits in two as an arrow sharp as a dragon's tooth, rockets past Cullen's head and into the skull of the Terror demon before him. Looking up, the fire parts before him. Long legged strides cased in tight black armor. An hour glass waist curves like the essence of flame. A heart shaped face cradle in peach skin with high cheekbones and expressive brown eyes. Dark brown hair like fresh earth dances in whispers against the wind. The bow disappears into the strap on her back and a bottle of smoke screen smashes into the ground. Faster than the inhale of his breath, the woman reappears to his side. Poison tipped daggers sinking into the flesh of the demon behind him._

* * *

Gripping the sheets of his bed, Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford, awakes in a sweat. Looking around his room, he recognizes it as Skyhold and he lets out a sigh of relief. Every night these lyrium dreams...these fucking lyrium dreams return. Yet, in everyone, she arrives. She takes down every demon. Like a guardian angel. Cullen chuckles and shakes his head; he wouldn't be surprised if she stood on the roof of Skyhold, perched up like a crow, bow and arrow at the ready.

As if on command, the door swings open and Sarah Trevelyan strides in. Her maroon and gold leisure clothes hug her hips, the curve of her ass and her small breasts. Suddenly conscious and aware of the awakening beneath his sheets, Cullen rolls to his side. "To what do I own the honor?" He chuckles and gives her his best smirk. She smiles at him, lighting up the room like sunlight through a glass window pane. She walks across the room, grabbing his white shirt and brown nugskin trousers. Tossing them to him, she leans coolly against the wall. Half munching on a muffin, "We have been summoned."

Standing with his back to her, Cullen hopes that she can't see the massive erection that he is currently sporting. But the room becomes quiet. Too quiet. Looking over his shoulder, he finds she has disappeared. Soft gentle kisses land on his shoulder, in the nape of his neck like butterflies landing on dew kissed petals of the wilted flower. A moan of pleasure escapes his lips as Sarah's right hand runs across the muscles of his bare chest. He sucks in a sharp breath and the muscles in his abdomen tense. Delicate but slightly calloused fingers wrap around his stiff member. Gently biting his neck, she begins to stroke him. Slow at first but then quicker.

"Sarah," Cullen's moans turn into a growl of pleasure. His balls tighten and his semen spurts out in long thick ropes across the bed sheets. Cullen puts his hands down on the bed to hold himself up. His breathing is heavy and the minor exhaustion is setting in. A gentle but firm smack across his ass sends his adrenaline back into his veins. Turning around, he finds Sarah Trevelyan smiling at him, licking his cum from off her finger tips, "You better get ready. Cassandra is not known for her patience."


	2. Chapter 2: To Die For

The hall to the war room seemed to descend into the folds of forever. Beautiful, intricate designs of the stained glass danced before Sarah Trevelyan's feet in bright colors. It had been forever since she had seen a rainbow. Cullen followed close behind her. This morning's intimate moment now lost in the presence of urgency. The squeaking of the door hinges only seemed to add to the awkward silence as she walked into the war room. Cassandra turn to Sarah with a pained look on her face. Yet before she could speak, Leliana stepped forward, "Inquisitor, it seems your presence is requested."

"And who shall I thank for the invitation this time?"

"Your parents.." Josephine chimed in. A deafing silence fell over the room as Josephine continued, "You have been requested to attend the betrothal Ball."

"Betrothal ball?" Cullen inquired, raising an eyebrow to his love. What could she possibly be hiding?

Sarah turned to Cullen calmly, "The Betrothal Ball is hosted every few years once a lady of the royal family reaches the age of marriage to her betrothed." walking around the table, Sarah gave Cassandra a look. The kind of look that Cassandra knew would require further explanation. "My sister Penelope must be of age."

Josephine opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Leliana's cool response, "Indeed. And I assume you will be attending?"

"Of course," Sarah responded without looking up from the invitation. She couldn't allow the doom and dread to show upon her face. Not in front of her true love. "I wouldn't deny the accompany of the Inquisition to my lovely sister's betrothal response." Leliana nodded as Cullen and Josephine exited the war room.

As the door clicked shut, Sarah turned to Leliana, "Tell Bann Oscar Trevelyan and Lady Indega Trevelyan to shove off. I will not be attending such a ridiculous event." Leliana nodded and soon she too left the room. Only Cassandra and Sarah remained. "Explain." Cassandra commanded of Sarah plainly. Sarah dreaded this moment. Shortly after an exhaled, frustrated sigh, she turned to Cassandra, "The betrothal ball is for me. From a young age I was promised to a vile man in exchange for property rights." Sarah looked down at the invitation, blood boiling in her veins. How dare they? How dare they think they can walk into her life and still command her? She walked away from that so called family long ago.

"His name is Lord Arthur Vandeguard. And he took my innocence against my will when I was young." Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could see the shock on Cassandra's face. "I told my father who did nothing about it. So I left, I left and began training as a rogue. A dalish servant taught me in secret so I could protect myself. My mother, Lady Indega, forbid it. I was never to touch another arrow or blade again. So I left for good. Disguised myself as an elven spy at the Conclave hoping to seek some shelter from either the mages or Templars. And here I am. Leading the inquisition, defeated Corypheus and closed the breach. A woman so much more than the sad little girl stripped of her innocence before Lord Vandeguard."

"Inquisitor," Cassandra paused. Taking a moment to look at her friend. Sarah looked exhausted. Her eyes held a sadness within them as they were fixed on the map. Following her gaze, Cassandra could see they were fixated on the land of Ostwick. "Sarah," she spoke again as Sarah looked up at her this time. "I am so sorry for what they put you through." Taking a step forward, Cassandra wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders. For a moment, Sarah began to blink away tears. She buried her face in the leather armor that covered Cassandra's shoulder and cried.

Sarah was so young, much too young to know any better. And she feared telling Cullen. What would he think of her? Would he see her as some pitiful whore looking for attention? The human manifestation of lyrium? She couldn't bare the thought.

Pulling away Cassandra looked at her with kind eyes, "Are you feeling better now?"

"I am. Thank you." Sarah wiped the remaining tears from her face and proceeded to leave the war room. Her friend walking beside her stopped outside of Josephine's door, "What are you going to do now?"

Sarah looked back at her with a sly smile swept across her face, "I think I shall practice my archery with Rainier."

"If Commander Cullen asks for you, I'll let him know where you are!" Cassandra called from behind, only to have Sarah respond with a thumbs up over her head.

* * *

Outside of Skyhold was quiet, snow gently crunched the weight of Cullen's boot. He returned to her quarters only to find Cassandra there, leaving her clean smallclothes from one of the servants. Cassandra smiled at him and walked over to Trevelyan's balcony. Cullen followed as she pointed down below near the river bank, "She is practicing with Thom." on that note, Cullen turned on his heels and head down there. Although Corypheus was gone, danger was still afoot. He knew Solas was a shady elf so he worried he would come back for an attack. Not to mention the number of assassins that wanted Sarah dead.

Rainier looked over his shoulder as Cullen approached. He could see Sarah's ears perk up as she flashed a coy smile. Bending her knees slightly she released the arrow as she flipped backwards. Gracefully she soared through the air and landed on her feet. The small explosion obliterating what was left of the training dummy.

Rainier nodded to her as he shook her hand, "A pleasure as always, Inquisitor." Sarah nodded in return as she turned to Cullen. He smiled and checked to see if Thom had gone out of sight before wrapping an arm around the small of her back and pulled her close. His lips met her own with a hint of mint on them. He always wanted his kiss for her to taste delightful.

Pulling away, Cullen smiled, "I was looking for you. I worry about you." Sarah looked up. His golden eyes were full of concern, a lion worried about his lioness. "This invitation from your parents bothers you. When you're ready to talk about, I'll be here." Cullen lifted his right hand to her left cheek, his thumb stroking the gentle flesh of her cheekbone. How his heart ached for her. Although this battle with Corypheus was over, Cullen could see there was a more intense battle she was fighting within.


	3. Chapter 3: Last to Fall

_**AN: This chapter as a few mildly sensitive subjects. If any of them bother you, I apologize as they are necessary for this story. Thanks! And enjoy! Like and Review! ~AelrindelDA**_

* * *

_Cullen took a step towards the demon. It's fangs dripped venom as it hissed at him. "I will not let you have her!" his voice strained against his better judgement as Cullen gripped the ebony handle of his sword. The first attack was swift. The justified swing was precisely executed. A clash of iron and sharpened bone filled the air. A perfect break as the demons limb came shattering to the stone floor. The second blow, however, was miscalculated and sent Cullen sprawling to the ground. Raising his arm to shield himself from the blow, a shadow cast over by him. Looking up, he saw Sarah Trevelyan standing in front of him. "You will not touch him." her voice echoed a growl like a lioness protecting her mate. The arrow shot quick, a through shot into the demons eye. The monster stumbled back as her boot made contact with it's skeletal rib cage. Without hesitation, Sarah slid a poison tipped dagger across the creatures throat. It choked and gurgled blood black as night before dying. Turning on her heel, she held out a hand to Cullen._

Gripping his sweat stained sheets, Cullen awoke from his dream. It was the first of many good dreams he had had since he first fell in love with Sarah Trevelyan. He was quite concerned for her as of lately though. The letter she recently received a little over a week ago, still seemed to haunt her. Sarah made it more than clear when she first joined the Inquisition that her family was not very close to her. And often times he did wonder why? Sarah was a fine, strong woman. There was no reason not to love her. Yet, it seemed equally disdained as Sarah made very little effort to make contact with them. Pulling the sheets back, rubbing his neck, he looked off into the setting sun. It had been a few days since he had seen his love. Perhaps she was practicing again with Rainier. Or maybe she was sitting on the rooftop with Sera. Or even helping Varric write his new novel. Still, her absence was prominent more now than ever. He usually felt her slide beneath his sheets, press her naked breasts up against his back as she ran her left hand over his abdomen up to his chest. Her hand protecting his heart from everything and anything that could pierce it in the night. Yet, much like the last few evenings, he woke up alone. Standing, Cullen stretched in the sunlight. A warm golden glow swept over him, curtains of the night being pulled open by the warmth of the day. It seemed to never get too warm here in Skyhold. The frostbacks provided enough cold to leave a cool breeze swept across ones skin. Getting quickly dressed, Cullen made his way to the courtyard in hopes of finding Sarah and perhaps some answers.

* * *

_She came out of the fire like the pinnacle of victory. Long brown hair like the soil she challenged him upon. Raising her bow to the creature, she exhaled. Tight like the string of her bow. Tight like the muscles in his thighs as he trained the soldiers. His stance of pride. He wouldn't let them take her. She wouldn't give up this life for anything...Hurtled into the chaos... You fight. The release of the arrow. Sharp like a sword. A blissful kiss in the middle of the night with a sting of fear to follow. They've awoken the lioness._

"Inquisitor." Leliana's voice was short but serious as Sarah Trevelyan sat up, startled from her desk. Realizing quickly she was still at Skyhold, she let out a sigh of relief. It had been days since she slept well. The constant fear of her betrothal ball weighed heavy on her mind. The fate of the world was one thing, the fate of her world was another. Finally it dawned on her that she was not alone, as she ran her left hand through her hair. "Inquisitor." Leliana prompted of her once more.

"Yes?" Sarah responded this time. She studied her spymasters face. It was not good. Behind the shield of reserve, Sarah could see the worry that was greatly shown. "What is it?" Sarah asked this time, after reading her face.

"It seems you have a visitor." Taking a moment to pause before she continued, "In the war room."

"Who is it?" She was curious now, even though in the back of her mind she feared that her nightmare had come true.

"Arthur Vandeguard."

* * *

Darkness cradles the stars like a curtain of nightfall. Cullen leans up against the cool, stone wall outside of Skyhold's war room. He had looked for Sarah everywhere and it wasn't until he confided his concern in Leliana, did he find out she was in the war room. Behind the door he could hear Inquisitor Sarah Trevelyan's angered voice as well as an unfamiliar males.

"What are you doing here? What gives you the right to come here of all places?!"

"You will hold up to your promise!"

"I have made no promise to you! My parents promised you that. Take it up with them."

"It's time you come home, Sarah. It's time you stop playing leader."

Light as a feather but heavy with rage footsteps came closer to the door. Cullen narrowed his eyes at the floor as his blood boiled in his veins at the sound of his lovers voice, painfully angry, "Who are you to tell me what to do with my life?"

"You are acting like a child. You are fine young woman of royal blood with lineage and prestige. You need to learn your place."

A deafening silence falls over the war room as Cullen closes his eyes, listening to Sarah's teeth practically grinding. Hoping the lingering silence will give him a reason to kick the door open. "Get the hell out of my war room. And get the **fuck** out of Skyhold!" Cullen wasn't sure she noticed him as the war room door swung open, slamming against the wall beside him. And she stormed out. Concerned, he followed her. "Inquisitor!" He called after her but it wasn't until they go to the balcony of her quarters that she actually stopped and turned to him, "Yes, Commander?" she asked, her voice sounding hurt, broken, angered and defeated.

Cullen lifted his fingers to her cheek, wiping the tears away. "Up here, I am just Cullen." His was so gentle and he cupped her chin turning her gaze back to him. Having her meet his eyes, "Who was that man?"

Sarah crossed her arms, pulling away from him as she walked to the railing of balcony. Looking over the edge, she sighed. How weightless she felt here, above it all. Only to have it all come crashing down on her. "His name is Lord Arthur Vandeguard. He is my betrothal. My parents arranged it long ago in exchange from property rights. My parents sent him to bring me home." she leaned a little farther over the railing. How blissful of a fall it looked from so far up. Surely the pain would be less severe than being force to walk away from Cullen, the love of her life. And into the arms of that scum. She loathed it. She would rather die.

"B-betrothal?" Cullen stumbled over the word. The love of his life was promised to another. "So the ball is not for your sister. It's for you?"

Sarah glared at the river below, "I ran away so many times to escape that bastard. I was promised to be his wife long before I was even of age. That never stopped him from taking what he wanted. The first time he laid his hands upon me, I told my father. Who did nothing. The next time it happened, I ran. I hid outside of the city, living among a small dalish clan. One of their warriors taught me archery and how to fight. I became their best shemlan rogue. I r-refuse to marry that slime." Cullen's heart ached at the growl of disgust that left her throat. She was so strong, so beautiful. Like a lioness no matter how many battle scars she had. He reached for her hand as her eyes teared up and overflowed once more, "What would you do if I flung myself off this balcony?" Sarah uncrossed her arms before leaning as far she could over the rail before falling.

Beating like a war drum in his chest, Cullen reached for her shoulder and turned her to him. Sarah gasped as Cullen wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, "I'd follow you. Hold you tighter than this and cradle your head into my chest. I'd protect you even if it meant shattering my body from unbelievable heights." Sarah tilted her head up to him and looked deeply into his honey gold brown eyes. His heart yearned for her. Pulling away from her slightly, Cullen grabbed her hand, placing it over his chest. Nervously, he sighed against her touch, "This heart beats for you. And...and-" his voice began to shake as he felt tears fall from his own eyes, "I will die before I ever let you fall." Suddenly, Sarah grasped his dirty blond hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss before breaking it.

She leaned her forehead against his lips, "I will take down every enemy, every evil in this world before I let you die." Cullen smirked as he looked down at her with his devious smile, "Don't worry. We will find a way to get through this." As the embers in her eyes roared with fire, clasping his hand and pulling him to her bed. The King fights for his queen and in turn; the Queen protects the King.


End file.
